Poisoned
by The Potal
Summary: When Trellis is poisoned, the gang rushes to Kanalis, where they meet a young sorcerer named Hannah. From there the gang and Hannah have to go to Earth to save Trellis. But is Hannah all she seems? Why is there black creatures following their every move? Have multiple crossovers, and I couldn't decide which one to put it under, so here it is. Please don't hate.
1. Posioned

Luger turned to face me as I creaked the door to Trellis' bedroom open, with tears forming in his eyes. It was a misty gray morning, the house had been transformed into a boat, and a strangely motionless Trellis laid in his bed. A big lump formed in my throat. "_Could it be? No, it can't be...,"_

"Emily, I'm so sorry. Trellis, he's dyeing."

My eyes widened. "No."

Luger nodded. "I don't know what to do. I fear the only thing we can do is go pick out his coffin. It appears he stabbed himself." Luger motioned to the bloody knife on the counter next to the dyeing elf.

Tears started swarming in my eyes. During all the time Trellis has been with us, I had, well, developed feelings for him. Could he really not take the stress and pain anymore?

"Emily?"

Luger and I turned to the elf that had suddenly decided to snap me out of my thoughts and say my name.

He rose his left hand.

"Emily?" he said a little louder.

I walked up to the foot of the bed, sat down, and took hold of Trellis' hand.

"I'm here Trellis."

"What do you mean I can't see her? I-I saved her...I want her... I love her. I want her by my side before I die..."

Trellis started moaning and fighting against an invisible force.

"I'm right here Trellis. I would never leave you."

"He's gone delusional," Luger said softly.

"But I always knew he loved you."

"No."

"No?"

I turned to face Luger. "I'm not gonna let him die. Go tell Cogsley to go take a crash course to Kanalis, I'll try to hold down the infection till then."

Luger nodded and rushed out. I turned back to face Trellis. _"Trellis, you are not gonna die no matter if you like it or not. I'm not gonna let you,"_ I thought as I sighed, closed my eyes, and finally put my hands on his chest. I squirmed a little when the elf's thick blood squish between my fingers.

My eyes started to glow...

_"Just give in young Master. You can feel the power going through your veins, can't you? Let him die. Take his power. Drain him of it."_

_ I groaned. **"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"**_

"Emily?"

My eyes snapped open. I panted as I took in the scene. Trellis was sitting up in bed now; though very pale for an elf and very weakened, it was clear he would make it. I was busily leaning over the bed, sweating like a dog.

My head sort of twitched as the amulet spoke again.

_"Let him die. Take his power. Drain him of it..."_

"Emily, listen to me. Don't give in."

It was gone.

"T-Trellis why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I didn't."

Trellis had now picked up the bloody knife and was exclaiming it. "Last time I checked, my name wasn't Kingsingsticking."

Trellis looked up at me. "Y-you didn't hear any of that while I was delusional, did you?" But I was too busy looking into his eyes.

It was turning completely white. Sure it was mostly white but now the blackest of parts were turning white. Just like it would with poison.

"Trellis, you've been poisoned!"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not! We're taking you to Dr. Weston."

"No. I told you,I would pay any price to undo the mistakes of my ancestors. Maybe this is what must be done. My bloodline must be finished off and you must defeat my father. Emily, you must finish off the job."

My mouth opened, but no sound came out. Trellis looked down, as if he really expected me to kill him. "_It must be the poison," _I thought. "_Trellis would never ac__t like this."_

" No."

The door suddenly creaked. We turned to see the crew of the Resistance standing there. "We're there," Cogsley said.


	2. I don't care who, just let me murder

Trellis struggled slightly as Luger picked him up, but it was clear he was too weak. Leon held out his hands. "Here, give him to me."

Luger hesitated, it was clear he didn't want to give up his now frail little brother to the fox he had once tried to kill. "No."

Leon was about to protest but stopped when Cogsley placed his hand on his shoulder. Leon nodded. As everyone else left the room, I told Leon, Cogsley, and Luger about the poison. Luger growled. "I don't care who did it, but you better tell me who so I can murder them." I handed him the bloody knife. "The name's Kingsingsticking."

It was odd walking into Kanlis with two elfs by our side. Most of the animal humans "trusted" us, but as soon as they saw Luger and Trellis they hurried away whispering. Expect not for Leon. They crowded him, asking him questions like:

"Why do you got two elfs with you?"

"Who are they?"

"Hey, I know them! They're the Elf's King's sons! Are you gonna kill the weak one?"

Luger nearly snapped, but then again, who wouldn't? You're worried half to death that your brother won't make it, and here people are asking eagerly if we were planning to kill him. Good thing Trellis was out cold of pain.

We walked into Dr. Weston's office. Since I had last saw him, the whole hospital had been rearranged. There were even two guards by the door.

"May we help you?" one asked.

"We've got a sick elf," my Mom said quickly.

I wanted to slap myself. I loved my mother very much, but the everyone hates _all _elfs(even Trellis and Luger) thing was still out there.

The guard growled. "This is a hospital. Not a prison."

"Listen, we want to see Dr. Weston," I said. The guard's eyes widened. "You're the young stonekeeper. Y-yes my Lady."

They let us in.

* * *

><p>Luger placed his brother onto the bed. Dr. Weston looked him over slowly. "Well?" Cogsley asked.<p>

"It appears he was poisoned with Cyanida."

"Cyanida?" Miskit asked.

Dr. Weston turned to face him and the rest of us. "Yes. It is exceedingly rare in this world, but it once wasn't. I'm afraid the only known cure was all used up a centrey ago."

"You mean to tell me that there is no hope for my brother?" Luger asked.

"Not in this world. But in yours Emily, there is one plant called Godstopperslys left that can save him."

"I know of that tree," Miskit said quietly.

"You do?" Morrie asked.

"Remember, I was once on Earth. Silas had the last Godstopperslys tree in his study in New York state."

"Well, I'm going. Emily, are you coming?" Luger asked as he turned to face me. I nodded.

"But there's one thing I need to tell you," Miskit said.

"Only five people can travel though the portal at a time. Also, it doesn't always make you laid in the same place."

"I'll join you," Alyson said.

"Me too," Leon said.

"But you must hurry. He's fine now, but after he starts getting the first few symptoms, he will die."

"What are the symptoms?" Luger asked.

"Breathing starts getting rapid, the state of the victim progresses towards a deep coma during the time period as he gets weaker and weaker, and finally he gets delusional."

_Slam!_

Suddenly the wall right to us fell down and six elfs walked in. One hissed," Well, what do we have here?"


	3. Power asborber Part One

"Leon?" my mom asked slowly.

"Take Trellis and run."

Mom quickly picked up the now unconscious Trellis, and ran with everyone expect Luger, Leon, and I out of the room. Luger took a fighting stance. "You were the ones who poisoned my brother, aren't you?"

The elf that had hissed coked an eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"It wasn't them," Leon said, drawing out his sword. My amulet started to glow.

The elves attacked.

_"Welcome back, young master. I was beginning to think you were mad at me."_

_"I am mad at you,"_ I thought as an elf swung his knife at me. I quickly dodged it and swung again and again at the dodging elf.

_"You wanted me to drain Trellis' powers and let him die."_

_ "But you did do it didn't you?"_

_ "What?"_

I pretended to swing and the elf dodged. I smiled. "Sorry, not sorry," I said as I punched him high into the air. Suddenly more power than I've ever felt coursed through my body. My bolts turned into a pinkish green.

_"You thought you were healing? No you were stealing. And soon Trellis will die because of it.."_

I turned to face Leon. "Leon, I need to get to Trellis. Help me get there fast."

Leon swung his sword at an elf. "I'm a little busy at the moment.."

Luger turned away from his elf and knocked out Leon's elf. "There. Now go."

Leon and I leapt onto the top of the hospital building and started running. "We'll see your mother and Trellis soon." Suddenly more elves appeared, appearenly now climbing onto the tops of the buildings as well. We started to fight.

After defeating six elves, excutionary pain suddenly filled my body. I fell to my knees. Leon turned. "Emily, are you alright?!" he asked as more elves appeared.

"No!"

Leon started coming towards me when, wham! Something nocked him off his feet. I opened my eyes, it took everything not to close them, to see a young girl absorbing all this power. "_Wait a minute, that's my power!"_


End file.
